


Time's Up

by binhoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo
Summary: 【00：00】12.31伏哈only生日賀創作活動他攜著黑暗前來，掠奪渴求的一切力量，親手刻下命運詛咒，與之為敵，最後必定糾纏此生。由伏哈only群主辦的創作活動，邀你在黑暗中悄聲慶祝12/31那個不能說出名字的人的誕生──門牌號：562347765
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, TR/HP, Top!Tom - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Time's Up

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：冰瑚  
> 衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter  
> 配對：TR/HP  
> 分級：N那個C那個17  
> 注意：Tom生賀活動！是之前《假面遊戲》的後續衍生，同年代AU，有些關聯所以建議可以先看過上篇再繼續往下！

這是一場狩獵遊戲，他們心照不宣。

心跳，逐漸震耳欲聾的心跳壓過了周圍的其他聲音，彷彿連Hermione在一旁的喋喋不休與Ron偶爾的插話也消失不見。Harry下意識地屏息，目視前方，努力不讓自己手腳的擺動出現任何一絲差錯。  
他聽見一聲壓低的輕笑，在他們擦肩而過時，對方的長袍在他視線裡飛舞了一秒，而他的手似乎碰觸到了某樣溫暖的東西，一張摸起來像是從書本撕下一小角的紙條被塞進他手中。

Harry的呼吸亂了下，假裝若無其事地將紙條塞進口袋，在下一個拐彎處回頭，看向那個已經和身邊幾名同學走到遠處的人──那位容貌精緻俊美，氣質特殊的少年也正巧回頭，彷彿漫不經心地掃過他一眼，嘴角掀起淡淡的笑。  
他搓了搓掌心裡被那個人很快撫過的位置，任由那種又麻又燙的癢意蔓延開來。

「Harry、Harry──你在幹嘛？」  
Harry回過神，看向已經走上台階，在上方狐疑地望向他的男孩和女孩，笑了笑，跟上去。

自萬聖節的那一夜後，Harry大部分的日常依舊一成不變，但的確有某些事悄悄地不同了。  
他的目光仍會不自覺追尋某個人的身影，那比同齡人要來得修長而優雅的身形，連苛刻的藝術家也會讚嘆的手指，過份白皙的肌膚，微微捲曲又整齊梳理過的黑髮，以及比夜晚更加深邃神秘的眼睛。  
Tom Riddle。即使只在心底輕聲唸著這個名字，也會令人心跳。  
那一夜，於昏暗中搖曳的燭光，緊貼的肌膚，汗水、喘息，彷彿全身都將燃燒起來的熱度，過多的歡愉與疼痛。

Harry停在照不到日光的樓梯間，手指摳進了石牆的縫隙之中。  
Harry知道帶給他這些的人是誰，他清楚的知道，因為那就是他本來的目的──然而，那個人又知道他是誰嗎？

他將手伸進口袋，摸到那張粗糙的紙，跨前幾步，來到窗邊就著陽光看清那上面寫的字。  
**圖書館，晚上九點。**  
Harry瞇起眼，手指捏著紙條泛黃的邊緣，嘴角忍不住彎了彎。

*

八點半，Harry早早的表示了自己的疲憊，準備回到寢室去休息。趁著房間裡還沒有其他人的時刻，他將床幔拉下，把棉被拍高，偽裝成有個人正熟睡其中的樣子，再翻出隱形斗篷披上，沒有引起任何一個人注意的溜出交誼廳。  
距離九點的宵禁還有一點時間，走廊上偶爾會有幾名學生談笑著準備走回寢室，Harry小心不讓自己撞上任何人，幸運的也沒碰上夜巡的教授。

他在Pince夫人熄燈前一腳踏進圖書館，躲在書架最裡面的隔間裡，目送那位提著煤燈的女士緩慢離去。四周頓時陷入一片黑暗，Harry連呼吸都放輕了，他在猶豫自己是否該用魔杖點亮光芒，卻又害怕有哪位夜巡的教授會正好經過。  
或許他就不該赴這場約，畢竟他不懂為什麼Tom Riddle要給他這張紙條──那個人是察覺了什麼嗎？在那個萬聖節的夜裡。即使他很確定自己的面具始終牢固地戴在臉上。

時間一分一秒過去，彷彿過了很久，又好像只經過短短的一瞬間，向著這處走來逐漸清晰的腳步聲拉回了Harry的思緒。  
來人的步伐平穩且悠閒，攜帶著一團晃動的明黃光線，大概是燭台。從Harry的這個角度無法看清走進來的是誰，他猶豫地跨前幾步，打算走到書架的邊緣偷偷觀察──卻很不巧地，一本隨意塞回書架上沒有擺好的書籍被他的膝蓋掃落，掉在地上發出啪的一聲。  
Harry瞬間屏息，後退兩步，將自己縮到更後方的陰影裡蹲下。

他聽著那陣明顯停頓後又繼續的腳步聲朝著他而來，心跳越加劇烈，忽明忽滅的光線讓Harry很難從書本的縫隙裡觀察出那個逐漸走近的人究竟是誰。  
直到那陣腳步聲停在Harry躲藏的這個隔間前，他摀住嘴，抬起頭看向那個人──黑髮的少年以有些慵懶的姿態微微偏著頭，深幽的目光注視著那本掉落在地上被攤開的書。  
是Tom Riddle。

Harry鬆了口氣，開始猶豫自己是不是要揭開斗篷，那人卻又動了──少年輕笑一聲，毫不猶豫地邁開腳步，朝著Harry的位置走來，彷彿能看見躲藏在那裡的他一樣──那個人抬手，扯下他的隱形斗篷。  
「看看我發現了什麼，夜遊的壞孩子。」Tom將手指抵在他下頷，令他仰起頭，湊近了，讓那陣溫熱的吐息吹拂過他發燙的臉頰，「你覺得我該給Gryffindor扣幾分？」  
「Tom Riddle……」Harry竭力平穩自己過快的心跳，眨眨眼，「難道不是你寫的紙條讓我來這裡的嗎？」

Tom用拇指輕輕壓住Harry的下唇，緩慢地、一字一字地問：「那麼你猜到了我的目的嗎？」  
「我不知道。」Harry無辜地看回去。  
「再想想，畢竟你那麼聰明。」Tom俯身，用另一隻手撐住了Harry身後的牆面，以一個禁錮的姿勢將他困在窄小的空間裡，「你總是聰明的知道該如何引起我的注意……」  
Harry繼續眨眼，「我不太懂你說的話是什麼意思。」

「所以說，上上週故意撞進我懷裡只是個意外？」  
「肯定的。」  
「故意在我面前捉住Golden Snitch也是？」  
「咳，那可是Quidditch比賽，絕對只是巧合。」  
「總是在走廊上的夜遊？」  
「我從來就沒想到會被捉到過。」Harry義正嚴詞。

Tom輕哼了一聲，更像是忍不住的笑意流洩出來，他取下Harry的眼鏡，不顧對方發出嘿的一聲抗議。  
「這倒是真的，畢竟你似乎從來沒發現過你身上被下了感應咒。」  
「什──什麼？」  
在Harry不敢置信地瞪大眼時，Tom直接湊近，在他嘴角輕輕啃了一下，彷彿品嘗到什麼美味那樣留戀地舔了舔唇，讓Harry在瞬間變得僵硬的同時幾乎要燒起來了。

「其實我不怎麼喜歡吃糖果。」  
「什麼──」  
「我更希望你能用別的東西好好款待（Treat）我。」  
腦袋變得相當遲緩的Harry在對上Tom那雙略有深意的眼睛時，思考了很久才終於明白了對方的意思。

「噢。」Harry乾巴巴地道，脖頸到臉頰都染上了淺淺的紅，「噢，我懂了，你是……你早就發現了？」  
Tom看著他笑。  
「你怎麼會知道？明明我們都戴著面具，也沒有哪裡洩漏自己的身份……我還特地喝了視力矯正藥水的……」Harry認真地困惑著，沒注意到兩人越來越近的距離，以及Tom扣住自己手腕壓在牆面上的姿勢。  
「和你為什麼會知道我是誰相同的原因。」Tom勾起嘴角，「你又怎麼知道那是我？」

「呃，畢竟你那麼好認，高年級的Slytherin裡只有你會那麼的、那麼的……」在對方充滿笑意的目光注視之下，Harry的聲音越來越小。  
「怎麼不說了？」Tom挑眉。  
Harry咬了咬唇，偏開頭，「只有你才能……吸引我的注意。」  
「我也一樣，Harry。」Tom用唇擦過他耳垂，「早在第一眼時。」

*

這究竟是如何發生的？Harry沒辦法細想，事實上，他此刻亂成一團的腦袋根本無法去思考任何事。  
他們親吻，在只有一盞燭火點燃的圖書館之中，已經過了宵禁所以四周並沒有學生，但隨時都可能出現夜巡的教授──而只要一想到白天這裡總是有那麼多的人經過，Harry就無比的想從這裡逃開。

「別分心。」  
低沉的喘息落在他頸邊，伴隨一串黏膩又帶來一點痛楚的舔吮。Harry呻吟一聲，雙手按在Tom的肩膀之上。  
「我們應該回寢室去……」  
「不需要。」  
「但是──」  
Tom忽然將手按在Harry的褲頭上，讓Harry顫抖地曲起腿，「你覺得你能忍到回寢室去？」

好吧，顯然是不行。Harry在心底撇撇嘴，仰起頭，親吻落在Tom唇邊。他喜歡和這個人親吻的感覺，那更像一場戰鬥，他們彼此豪不退讓，掠奪對方嘴巴裡的氧氣，唇舌交纏著，彷彿隨時都會將另一人吞吃入腹。那感覺是如此危險，卻會讓Harry興奮到顫抖，他享受、他喜歡著這一切──甚至喜歡Tom偶爾顯露出的神秘與黑暗，讓他總是升起渴望去探索。  
他的襯衫被有些粗魯地扯開，而他只剛剛解開對方的兩個釦子。那隻修長而骨感的手沿著他的腹部向上，在腰側流連，甚至惡劣地挑逗他胸前的兩點。那股又麻又癢的顫慄感讓Harry開始粗聲喘氣，他的褲子變得更緊了，這讓他有些後悔自己為什麼不換上睡衣再過來。

在遲鈍的手終於解開對方的上衣後，Harry很快將自己貼上去，感受著屬於另一人溫熱的體溫，這令他忍不住發出滿足的喟嘆。  
「你簡直像隻被摸得打呼嚕的貓。」Tom輕笑。  
「我只是……有點想念這個。」Harry有些尷尬地反駁。  
這是實話，畢竟從萬聖節後他們就再也沒有真正的碰觸過，連Harry刻意撞在Tom身上的那幾次也不算的話。

似乎是被Harry說的話給取悅了，Tom的動作一下子溫柔不少，卻更堅定地拉下Harry的褲子，直接將手探進他底褲之中。Harry的反應慢了一點，只好一邊顫抖著忍下過於激動的呻吟，一邊用笨拙的動作解開Tom下半身的阻隔，試圖撫慰對方和自己同樣腫脹濕滑的性器。  
這感覺太過刺激，放在桌上的蠟燭不知何時被風吹滅，然而他們都沒有去管，即使是在全然的黑暗中他們也能充分地感受到彼此，更何況窗外灑落進來的月光就正好落在他們躲藏的這一塊角落裡。

Tom捏緊Harry腿根那片柔軟的肌肉，在他配合地抬起腰時送入自己的手指。只被使用過一次的後穴早就恢復了最初青澀的緊緻，然而在咒語和手指勤奮的輔助下，那處很快又變得濕滑而柔軟，掀動著隱密的誘惑。  
Harry勾住Tom的後頸，在Tom刻意頂弄他最難忍受的那處時咬住了這個人的肩膀作為報復，他聽見很輕的笑聲從他耳際擦過，隨後一個凶狠的力道咬在他頸側的位置，讓他忍不住發出痛哼。  
用手指輕撫那個被啃出血絲的牙印，Tom偏頭笑得格外溫柔，「你知道，我一直都想給你一個專屬的印記……」  
Harry暗暗翻了個白眼，後悔自己剛剛咬得不夠大力。

就在他準備再挑個地方下嘴時，Tom忽然將他用力地按在牆面上，整個人靠過來，拎起不遠處被他們遺忘多時的斗篷披上。Tom在還未反應過來的Harry耳邊輕輕噓了一聲，示意他仔細聽。  
腳步聲。  
輕微的腳步聲從遠處逐漸接近，伴隨模糊不清的自言自語。是Argus Filch，那個總是不受學生們歡迎的管理員，當然，更不受歡迎的是他養的貓，總會凶狠地盯著每一個路過的學生。

Harry淺淺地吸氣，嘗試壓低自己的呼吸，然而下個瞬間，他僵住了。  
Tom輕輕舔著他的耳垂，Harry不用猜測也能知道對方現在臉上必定掛著不懷好意的笑容──那幾根放在他身體裡的手指動了，緩慢地頂入又退出，意圖在這樣危險的情況下給予他折磨。  
Harry簡直要尖叫了，但他不行，他只能用雙手摀住自己的嘴，在Tom的手指仍在開拓著他體內時。而Tom顯然覺得這樣還遠遠不夠──這個人將手指退出，在Harry試圖扭動掙扎時微微抬高他的腿，讓硬挺的腫脹緩慢地探入。

Harry緊張得渾身冒汗，汗水打濕他額前的髮，也讓他本就失去眼鏡輔助的視線變得更加模糊。那陣腳步聲聽起來很近了，他甚至隱約看見有微光徘徊在幾個書架之外，然而Tom卻沒有絲毫停下的打算，這個人依舊堅定的用肉刃將他一寸寸剖開，彷彿這是什麼不能被打斷的重要儀式。  
Harry咬住下唇，將差點脫口而出的痛呼吞回腹中。Tom在最後一下全部地頂入了，之後就抱著Harry，在黑暗中開始了親吻。他們吻得深刻，因為只能如此才不會有濡濕而可疑的水聲顯露出來，但這也讓Harry呼吸得更加艱難，他不敢大口喘氣，也不敢太大力的推拒Tom，他很確定管理員的腳步聲正停在他們的前一個書架附近──Harry簡直覺得自己要瘋了，或許就在下一秒──讓Harry幾乎要感到崩潰的是，Tom開始動了。

這個人起先只是慢慢地退出一點，再深入，像在試探他的承受度。很快地，那動作變得肆無忌憚，Tom很快地退出又兇狠地頂入，彷彿將所有的一切都拋開了，也要Harry跟著他一起墜落。  
Harry顫抖著發出模糊不清的啜泣，他大聲喘息，在Tom撞進他體內時。蝕骨的快感令他繃緊全身，連曲起的腳趾都有些抽搐，熱度燒得他失去理智，讓他在最後失控地尖叫出聲，同時洩了出來。

Harry羞恥得全身泛紅，他無法想像自己到底做了什麼──他甚至都沒來得及撫慰自己，就──Harry恍惚了幾秒，才想起更重要的事，連忙抬起頭觀察四周。圖書館早就重新陷入原本的黑暗，彷彿從未有人靠近過。  
「別擔心，他早就走了。」Tom一下一下親吻著他的嘴角，輕聲笑著，「你以為我會傻到沒有施展隔音咒嗎？」  
Harry愣了愣，很快反應過來，憤怒地在Tom另一邊的肩膀上落下一個更深的牙印。  
Tom輕輕嘶了一聲，語調聽起來卻格外地愉悅。

「我怎麼不知道你原來是這麼惡劣的人？」Harry戳著那個自己留下的痕跡，小聲抱怨。  
「但這影響不了你還是很喜歡我，對吧？」Tom摟住Harry的腰，再次將自己送入。  
Harry抱住Tom的脖頸，將臉埋在對方胸膛裡喘息著，沒有回答。

他的確迷戀著這個人，或許比喜歡還要多上一點──然而在這個人承認自己也對他擁有同樣的感覺之前，他是不會率先說出口的。  
他感受著那股將他體內充盈填滿的熾熱，輕輕地在Tom胸膛上靠近心臟的那個位置落下一吻。

*

那晚最後的記憶都是模糊不清的，Harry只記得幾乎要虛脫的自己是被Tom半抱著走回寢室的，然後……然後，Harry眨了眨眼睛，瞪視著這個從來沒見過的天花板發愣。  
「醒了？」  
Harry艱難地轉動頭部，對上的畫面過於耀眼，讓他差點要抬起手遮住眼睛──但他全身都痠痛著，根本沒有力氣，於是他就只是沉默地瞪視著眼前的這個人。

Tom Riddle，當然了，背對著窗戶，正光裸上身面對著他。陽光照射進來的角度讓他像是在發光，Harry甚至懷疑對方白皙的胸膛也是會發光的，直到他看清楚那上面一些泛紅的疤痕，以及肩膀上那兩個傷勢不等的牙印。  
「……這裡是？」  
「我的寢室。」  
「你沒有把我送回Gryffindor塔？」  
「為什麼要送回去？我以為假裝我們不知道彼此是誰的遊戲已經結束了。」Tom從容地撐臉頰，微笑地望向他。

Harry默默地、默默地，拉起一點點的棉被，艱難地將自己的頭埋了進去。  
他不敢想像，等他走出Slytherin的寢室後將要面臨的會是怎樣的轟炸──他有些緊張與不願面對的情緒，也覺得麻煩，不僅僅在於幾個大概不會太高興的好友們，還在於極有可能收到來自家人們的咆哮信。  
然而同時，他心跳的頻率又有些雀躍、輕快，就好像他對於這樣混亂的未來生活其實充滿期盼。

「早安，Harry。」  
他聽見Tom充滿促狹笑意的低沉嗓音，感受到對方在他蓋著棉被的額頭上吻了一下。  
噢，好吧。他想，他確實是充滿期盼的。  
「早安，Tom──」他掀開棉被，湊過去完成那個吻。

-END

**Author's Note:**

> Tom生日快樂~~  
> 說好的後續來啦!!!!(奔  
> 以後再也不說沒有後續啦，  
> 說了就是打自己臉(躺平
> 
> 大概說下，這個世界設定是沒有黑魔王也沒有救世主的同年代，  
> Harry有完美的家人，  
> Tom是母親單親養大(?  
> 更詳細的設定就......  
> 好吧看之後還會不會有後續了(???


End file.
